The Love of a Dead Flower
by booksmart21103
Summary: The life of 19 year old Lucy was always hectic. But when her friend Kagome brings her into the Feudal Era, shocking truths are revealed. Can Lucy fight her destiny, all the while trying to find her family and maybe love? Don't own anything but Lucy. Pairing Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku, Sesshomaru/OC and maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I do not own anything in this story except for my OC. Enjoy!**

"Come on, Lucy! I need to show you this!"

Said girl groaned as she trudged up the fifty-something steps of the Higurashi shrine. She was just told about her best friend and practically sister, Kagome's, crazy journeys of the past few months. Being a skilled fighter, Kagome thought it would be a good idea for her friend to come and help defeat Naraku. Lucy, having a very big imagination, soaked it all up like a sponge and said that she would come as long as she could bring whatever she wanted. So she had brought along her black bag, the one thing she had left of her parents which, unknown to Kagome, could fit anything that fit through the drawstring hole at the top.

As they jumped down the well, the well decided that it didn't like the newcomer, so as soon as they were in the Feudal Era it shot her out like a cannon. Lucy, being insane, shot her hands up in a Superman pose and let out a "WEE!" before a flash of red caught her. She was about to let out a depressing 'aww' when she saw her savior's face. No, not his face. She was focused on the pair off dog ears on his head.

"Inuyasha? Have you seen-" Kagome stopped midsentence when she saw her best friend rubbing the Hanyou's ears. He dropped her on the ground and she decided that _this_ was the Inuyasha that Kagome had told her about. When the two companions locked eyes, Lucy immediately knew they were lovers. Wedding bells went off in her head as she got up and started walking towards the nearby village.

Inuyasha was startled. He felt like he should know who this stranger was, but his mind was drawing blank. He could not recognize this girl. Her bright red hair and purple eyes he knew came from different parents, but he thought he should know who she and her parents were. Her scent was one of a bound demon, but she didn't seem to notice this as she started skipping through the forest.

' _She probably doesn't know.'_ Inuyasha thought, an uneasy feeling growing inside him. It only increased when they arrived at the village, where a bear demon decided to attack. The girl simply took a look at him before holding her hands up like a tube and blew into it **(AN: she was doing fake blow darts/spitballs)**. Everyone watching was shocked as a dark aura shot out of her hand and hit the demon strait in the chest, effectively killing him. She calmly walked up to the dead demon and pulled a jewel shard out of its forehead. She stood up and handed it to Kagome. "Is this the Shikon no Tama you were talking about?" The miko nodded numbly. "Well now you have one less shard to find."

The duo stared in shock as the girl swiftly and expertly climbed up one of the many trees surrounding the village. Kagome was thinking of how Lucy had done that and how many other secrets she was keeping from her. The only thing going on in Inuyasha's mind was _'Who is she?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Soon Lucy was introduced to the rest of the group and when questioned about her 'abilities' se always replied with "I got it from my parents." She never questioned anyone's behavior towards her, knowing that it was odd, even in the Feudal Era, to have red hair and purple eyes. She was always making jokes, always being carefree but cautious, never crossing the line but getting close enough to mess with people. It was something she was always able to do, and she took pride in it.

Everyone thought she was just messing around, but really she was testing them, finding their strengths and weaknesses. She had been with these people for a week, acting all cheery, but she was honestly being ticked off by their antics. Shippo and Kirara were alright, but Inuyasha and Kagome always fought, while Miroku kept trying touch Sango's butt. Right now Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing about whether or not they should stop and sleep or keep going. After a few moments Lucy snapped.

"Okay! We're stopping here and that's final!" Lucy yelled, startling everyone. "I'll be back eventually." She said, walking off into the forest. Everyone but Kagome stared off into the direction she had gone. The miko knew that this was normal for her friend, so she decided to start setting up camp. She knew that Lucy was just a little overwhelmed and needed to blow off some steam.

Lucy had secrets. In fact, she had so many secrets that _she_ didn't even know most of them. But right now, when no one was watching, she felt _free._ So she finally unlocked the secrets inside of her, and let herself be wild. She saw a tree, an old tree filled with life. She found the thickest, strongest branch and used her dark energy to cut it off from the rest of the tree. She then seeped some of her own aura into it, transforming it into her desires.

When she was done, all that was left was a violin. She slid her fingers over the smoot wood, trying not to cry. This was why she lived, why she was always confident in herself. Music gave her hope. It allowed her to express her emotions without actually admitting it aloud. She picked it up and plucked a string. She watched in awe as the tree next to her regrew the branch it had once lost. She plucked it again, this time with more anger, and the tree withered away, right in front of her. It was dead in a matter of seconds. She picked up the bow, and watched as it transformed into a dark purple sword with amethyst **(AN: February birthstone)** covering its hilt. When she put the sword on the violin, it transformed back into a bow.

Lucy didn't know when she started paying, but soon she was dancing through the little field, playing her heart out. Fireflies danced around her and the grass leaned into her touch. The sun had set long ago, and underneath the moon, Lucy felt _invincible._ The music started to speed up, and she felt a new energy coursing through her veins. Her senses heightened, and she could feel the auras of everything in the area. That's when she saw him.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

 _Lucy didn't know when she started paying, but soon she was dancing through the little field, playing her heart out. Fireflies danced around her and the grass leaned into her touch. The sun had set long ago, and underneath the moon, Lucy felt invincible. The music started to speed up, and she felt a new energy coursing through her veins. Her senses heightened, and she could feel the auras of everything in the area. That's when she saw him._

He was cold, calculating, and powerful. Lucy knew that he wasn't someone to mess with, but that was just tempting her to meet him. She stopped playing and sat down on the cool grass. "I know you're out there. If you're hiding because you're scary or if you're scared, it still doesn't matter. I will not draw your blood unless you give me proper reason." Said person growled at her statement. He was not scared he was just curious and wished not to be seen. Apparently this woman could see past his attempt to hide his scent and aura. He stepped out of the shadows and the woman smiled.

"I know who you are. You're Sesshomaru, right? I've heard a lot about you. Kagome tried to make you sound like one of those weird lunatics who kill everything they see. I knew she was wrong." She looked down. "I wanted to meet you sooner but 'Gome said that as long as I was in the mutt's group I wouldn't be able to see you without fighting you." She looked up to him and saw both irritation and pride when she mentioned Inuyasha and called him 'the mutt'. "I always wanted to meet someone similar to me."

He sat down next to her, shocked mostly but also confused. She said she was in his brother's group, and she also knew the miko. He felt like he should recognize the girl, but he could not remember her name.

"Tell me, wench, who you are and how you could be anything similar to this Sesshomaru." She looked at him.

"People would probably like you more if you didn't call them wench." She said quietly, forcing her memories down. "My name is Lucy. I had a family, well adopted family, I never knew my real parents. I was found at the doorstep of a young couple with only this bag," She showed him the black bag on her back. "and a note telling them that my name was Kareta Hana."

"Dead flower." He said with well-masked curiosity. "An interesting name."

She laughed. "You could say that. They decided that Lucy was a better name." she stopped smiling, her memories finally resurfacing. "My adopted parents hated me. Called me slut, whore, wench." Sesshomaru didn't miss the slight anger in her voice when she said this. "They beat me, treated me like trash. They eventually broke up, and by then I was eighteen and was living on my own. Sarah, my adopted mother, was pregnant but claimed that the baby was her new boyfriend's. They ended up going to the hospital to have the baby's blood tested." He could smell her tears, slowly streaking down her face. "Their car was hit, and-" she was shaking now, reliving he memory. She felt something around her, and looked to see Sesshomaru's moko-moko around her waist. She gripped it tightly, the daiyoukai's scent instantly calming her down. Said demon didn't know why he was doing this, but he knew that he couldn't see this woman in any more stress. After a few minutes of calming down, she spoke. "I didn't care about them. I was quite happy when they died." She took a deep breath. "It was the _child,_ the only thing that I could have to love like family, that I cried over. It wasn't even born, yet I failed it. I failed my sibling, even if we weren't related. I haven't been truly happy ever since." She looked over and saw his missing arm. She reached over and plucked a string on her violin. She watched as his arm grew back to its original form. "For listening to my story. I've never trusted anyone like this before."

Sesshomaru didn't know how long they sat there, but eventually the wen- Lucy fell asleep against his moko-moko. He looked over to his new hand. He moved it around and was shocked to see that it was the same arm he had before Inuyasha cut it off.

' _This girl could be useful.'_ Was the last thing he thought as he carefully picked up the girl and carried her bridal-style out of the clearing, making sure that her instrument was tucked safely away in her bag.

Unknown to him, two figures watched him, smiles gracing their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I still sadly do not own anything but Lucy and the OCs that are bound to follow her. I would now like to take the time to tank booklover4179 for following me and my story! Booklover4179 is my first follower and we have a similar taste in stories (Though mine is a much smaller variety)! Now, on with the story!**

Last time:

 _She looked over and saw his missing arm. She reached over and plucked a string on her violin. She watched as his arm grew back to its original form. "For listening to my story. I've never trusted anyone like this before."_

' _This girl could be useful.' Was the last thing he thought as he carefully picked up the girl and carried her bridal-style out of the clearing, making sure that her instrument was tucked safely away in her bag._

 _Unknown to him, two figures watched him, smiles gracing their faces._

Lucy kept her eyes closed. She couldn't sense Kagome, which could mean multiple things. Keeping her eyes closed, she let out some of her aura, sensing the other auras in the area. There was a dragon demon, which she was sure was asleep. There was also an imp demon and a human, which she decided were harmless. Only one aura was left, and after studying it, she sighed in relief.

She opened he eyes and was met with gold. She could tell that unless provoked, Sesshomaru would not harm her. His aura was cold and heartless, warning off anything and everything in the area to stay away. This did not scare her. In fact, it just made her curious. Why was he so cold? What could harden someone to want to kill their own brother?

" _Sesshomaru, what's your story?"_ Sesshomaru tensed. He had heard her speak, almost as if she was right in front of him. But she was on the other side of the camp, and her mouth had not moved. Could it be?

" _What sort of trickery is this?"_ Lucy jumped. She looked over at the source. "How did you do that?"

"I did nothing." He replied calmly, a hint of curiosity in voice that most would overlook. But Lucy wasn't most people.

'My powers have been getting stronger and easier to control. Is this what the old man was talking about?' Lucy thought, her sensei's most valuable advice running through her head.

" _You show great potential, but nothing to trigger it. If you find a trigger, your powers will grow and become easier to master. You may not even notice how powerful you are until someone else tells you. But, not even these can save you. You must stay with your baseline, to protect both you and the people you want to protect."_

Her baseline! She had left it in the forest! She had to go get it, before something happened-

 _Thump._

Sesshomaru turned his head to see the bag jump. He stared at it. Had he imagined it?

 _Thump._

He watched as the girl crawled over to the bag and pulled out object he had placed in it just hours ago. It was a work of art, and he watched it as it pulsated to her touch. She took the violin and transformed it into a necklace before placing it around her neck. When she did that, her bow transformed into a sword. He let out a low growl when she slid it into the sheath on her waist. She looked up at him. "Do you want me to die?" He remained silent. "Then the sword stays." She stopped and stared off into the distance. He didn't know what she was looking at until he smelt it.

" _Inuyasha."_

"Yes, and he seems very fixed on the idea that you kidnapped me." She chuckled. "If only they knew."

" _Knew what?"_ He didn't get an answer as his brother and his pack appeared.

"Lucy!" said girl turned to see Kagome running towards her. She let Kagome come up and try to squeeze the life out of her.

"What's up?"

Kagome glared at her. "'What's up?' That's all you have to say for yourself? You were gone the whole night and then Inuyasha smelt Sesshomaru's scent and… grrr!" she yelled, pounding her fists on her friend who was at least four inches taller than her.

She laughed. "Kagome, what was the first thing I ever told you?"

Kagome hung her head. "That you were a dangerous woman." She glared at her friend. "But this is different! You are in the _Feudal Era!_ With _Sesshomaru_ of all people!"

"And I'm 99% sure that he'd be one hell of a drinking buddy." She replied, feeling a surge of protectiveness for the demon's pride. "Now if you'll excuse me, I haven't eaten yet and I think I need to go kill something."

Everyone watched in shock as the woman turned around and walked away from the campsite. Well, except for Kagome, who was irritated and Sesshomaru who for some reason felt _pride._

 **Hi! I've decided that I will try and post 2 to 4 chapters a week. See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! There's no school today in Kentucky and I just couldn't resist typing up another chapter! I would like to recognize my new followers and favoriters (I know, not a real word) : onehellofacookkie, Chocolover27 (The plot will develop a lot different than you think, but Lucy will continue to remain her insane self) and EMyra! Now, on to my insane and horribly grammared writing!**

Last time:

 _Lucy laughed. "Kagome, what was the first thing I ever told you?"_

 _Kagome hung her head. "That you were a dangerous woman." She glared at her friend. "But this is different! You are in the Feudal Era! With Sesshomaru of all people!"_

" _And I'm 99% sure that he'd be one hell of a drinking buddy." She replied, feeling a surge of protectiveness for the demon's pride. "Now if you'll excuse me, I haven't eaten yet and I think I need to go kill something."_

 _Everyone watched in shock as the woman turned around and walked away from the campsite. Well, except for Kagome, who was irritated and Sesshomaru who for some reason felt pride._

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Mind Communication"_

" _Beast Talking"_

Sesshomaru went back to his camp, a small smirk gracing his features. He had watched his idiotic half-brother and the miko argue for a while before they decided to set up camp a little bit away from his so they could be there when his Hana came back.

'Wait a minute.' He stopped dead in his tracks. When did he start calling her Hana? More importantly, when did he start calling her HIS Hana?

" _When you fell for her, idiot."_ A voice in the back of his head said.

The demon inwardly growled. 'What are you talking about, Beast? And why do you start talking _now,_ after all these years?'

His Beast laughed. _'I know how you look at her, how you're constantly thinking of her. You do have similar stories. Her mother went off with another man to have a child and then died, leaving her all alone. My, my, doesn't that sound familiar.'_ He cut off the lord's thoughts. _'She is different, that much I know. I also know who she is, but at the moment not even she knows. She will be the one to tell you, when she is ready._

' _You see her weakness, and you take pride in her strength. She would be a very good mother for our ward, and she can defend herself in times of harm. Would this not be the type of thing you wish for in a mate? And when have you ever stopped yourself from having what you want?'_ Sesshomaru thought over what his Beast had said. He had put up a very good argument.

'Yes.' He thought. 'She will be _my_ Hana.' He sat down underneath one of the many trees surrounding the campsite. 'But I will have to approach it slowly, maybe even see how long it takes for her to figure it out on her own.'

His Beast growled in agreement before slinking back to the depths of his mind.

Lucy was having fun. Her heart was racing as she caught yet another rabbit. She was so carefree and happy that she didn't notice the man until he spoke up.

"What a fine young specimen you are. What is your name, woman?" Lucy turned and saw him. He was covered in a baboon pelt, but Lucy still knew who it was.

"Naraku." He laughed.

"Well, well. You'll be fine bait." That was the last thing Lucy heard before everything went black. But before that happened, she let out one last thought, hoping that he would hear.

" _Sesshomaru. Stay and protect Kagome. I'll find you."_

 **I'll try and update, but I probably won't be able to until this weekend. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I'm not even gonna try and tell you when my next post will be. I can't resist the urge to write! I would also like to take the time to mention Supernaturalfan17980 for the reviews! Somehow they didn't go into my alerts so I didn't know about them until today. Sorry! Now, on with the story!**

Kagome shuffled through her overstuffed backpack in search of her ramen. She knew that Inuyasha would eventually start fighting his brother and would need some food afterword.

 _Beep._

'That's odd. My phone usually doesn't work in the Feudal Era.' She thought, reading the text.

 _Be back in few weeks. Stay calm and stay with Sesshomaru._

"WHAT?" Kagome screamed, grabbing her bow. Usually when this happened Lucy would come back with bruises all over herself. What would happen out here in the Feudal Era?

Suddenly someone took her bow and threw it to her bag. Kagome turned around and saw that it was none other than Sesshomaru.

"She told me to protect you, woman." He replied, answering her unspoken question. "I shall not be the one to back down and let you get yourself get killed. Also," he picked up a stone and through it. The stone was stopped and fell to the ground.

"An invisible barrier." Kagome said, awestruck.

"Yes. It seems as if she wants us to stay here until her return."

"But you don't understand! Last time this happened she was severely wounded by a couple of drunk teenagers! Imagine how it will be here with demons!"

"She is a bound demon. I can smell the power radiating off of her. She will be fine as long as she doesn't do anything stupid."

Lucy knew that she had done something stupid. She had to of. How else could she explain waking up in a field of flowers after being kidnapped?

She sat up slowly, trying to sense the auras around her. But she couldn't, which either meat that she was dreaming or-

"No, you aren't dead." The voice was startling, but calm as well. As if she had been waiting to hear it. She turned and saw a woman with vibrant red hair and icy blue eyes. Lucy had never met her before, but she knew exactly who this woman was.

"Mom?"

 **Well that's where I end it. What do you mean it doesn't have enough words? Fine.**

They crashed into each other, both balling their eyes out. "Shh, my little Hana. You're here now." The woman said, calming both of them down.

"Mom, why are you here? Where _is_ here? Are my friends gonna be all right? What-"

"My little Hana, always asking about the small things but never asking the big question." She smiled down at her daughter. "You have a family in the Feudal Era!"

"F-family?" Lucy asked. She never questioned having a family.

"Yes, a family. Sadly I have passed away and you won't like your father but you have siblings who have been through just as much as you have. You need to help them as they will help you."

"Who are they? When can I meet them?" Lucy asked, hope soaring through her.

"Your father… is Onigumo." She said at last.

"Naraku?" Her mother nodded. Her heart plummeted. Why did such a cruel man have to be _her_ father?

"He may be cruel, but your siblings are not."

"Siblings?"

"His reincarnations. They all wish to be free from his grasp. Free them, and they will never leave your side."

She sighed. "But how will they trust me?"

"Just show them how to have fun." She said, as the scene around them started to fade. "You're waking up now. Don't let Naraku know you're alive yet. Let him guess without all of his reincarnations there to help him."

Lucy woke up to a splitting headache. She started to stand and saw chains around her wrists. They were bound o where no average sword would be able to cut it. 'Let's use that to my advantage.' She thought, using her magic to free herself of the chains all the while strengthening them. She dragged the chains over to the other end of the room and grabbed her sword. She then noticed flowerlike tattoos across her arms. 'Must've broken my demon bonds.' She thought, opening the door. She stepped out to the hall and heard voices.

"Why are we going to see the prisoner again?"

"I sense something with this one Kagura, something I cannot explain."

Lucy immediately knew who the people were when they approached. They were explained to her by Kagome when she had talked about the Feudal Era. Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoshi carrying the infant scowled when they saw her. The infant though saw something in the girl's eyes. He didn't know what it was but he knew that he wanted it.

"Please don't attack." She said, taking a step towards them. "I know that you all want your freedom. I can give it to you, if you just follow me."

Kagura scoffed. "How could _you_ give us our freedom?"

"Just take my hand." She said, extending it out to them. The infant knew that she would bring them no harm.

"We shall follow her." He decided. Floating into the air and landing into her arms. She looked up to the others.

"Are you coming? We don't have all day you know." They all shrugged and placed a hand on her. They then disappeared with a _pop!_

Naraku looked up. He couldn't sense where any of his incarnations were. He reached into his robe but all of their hearts **(AN he took Kagura's and Kanna's in the anime so I just said that they were all like that.)** had disappeared. With a howl of rage he stormed through his castle, yelling at everyone to find them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I haven't been able to focus for the past two days so please don't flame me if this chapter sucks! I have more followers! Thank you meslens, (Sorry i didn't see you!), BR blackrose and fairyprincess91! Oh and there WILL be singing in future chapters. Fair warning!**

" _Please don't attack." She said, taking a step towards them. "I know that you all want your freedom. I can give it to you, if you just follow me."_

 _Kagura scoffed. "How could you give us our freedom?"_

" _Just take my hand." She said, extending it out to them. The infant knew that she would bring them no harm._

" _We shall follow her." He decided. Floating into the air and landing into her arms. She looked up to the others._

" _Are you coming? We don't have all day you know." They all shrugged and placed a hand on her. They then disappeared with a pop!_

 _Naraku looked up. He couldn't sense where any of his incarnations were. He reached into his robe but all of their hearts had disappeared. With a howl of rage he stormed through his castle, yelling at everyone to find them._

Lucy chuckled when her siblings nearly fell on their butts after her shadow transportation. Well except for the infant, who was still in her arms and Kagura who had actually fallen on her butt.

"Where are we?" Kagura asked, slowly standing up. They looked to be in a field of some sort. Flowers of just about every color spread across it, reaching out to the dense forest surrounding them.

"We are in a meadow that I passed on my travels." Lucy said, remembering when she, Kagome and Sango had made flower crowns for Kirara and Shippo. "And if you listen closely, you find that you are safe here." They all listened, waiting for something to happen.

 _Thump thump._

"A heartbeat." Kagura said, sharing everyone's faces of shock and disbelief.

"Not just any heartbeat." Lucy said, watching their faces carefully. "Your heartbeats. And it took a lot of my power to steal that from father, might I add."

They all stopped and stared. "Father?" Hakudoshi said in more disbelief.

"Yeah. I just found out like, a few hours ago so please don't think I know anything about the subject." She smiled wickedly. "But I _do_ know that he has no idea and cannot control you as long as you have your hearts." She looked over to them, sorrow coating her features. "I know what you went through. I went through similar things, and I was hoping that maybe we could put that behind us and be a family."

"A… family?" Kanna said, her barely audible voice filled with shock.

"Yes… my sister." Kanna stared up at her in shock. Nobody had ever answered her questions; much less call her anything other than Kanna.

"How can we trust you?" Kagura asked, knowing that there was always some price or trickery.

"Here." Lucy said, reaching into her bag and pulling out rosary beads. After giving the infant to Kanna, she put them over her head and looked at them. "Who's gonna do it?" Silence. "I'm waiting."

"Heel." Everyone watched as Lucy plummeted to the earth.

"Now I know how the mutt feels. Sweet kami that hurt." Lucy looked up. "Who said that?" Kanna raised her hand. "Please don't say that too much." She sat up and looked into her bag. "Who wants to hear a story? I've never had a family before so I'm not really experienced with this but-"

Kanna came up, infant in hand, and sat down next to her. "Can we hear a story?"

She looked down at her new siblings. "Of course." The other two walked over and sat down in front of her. She pulled out her favorite story and turned to the first page. "Chapter one: The Boy Who Lived."

Three weeks passed and by then Lucy- or Hana, as they called her- had made strong bonds with all of her siblings. Kanna had started talking more, and asked her to put a purple streak in her hair as an act of defiance to Naraku. Kagura started treating her like a sister and had a few girly talks with her. Hakudoshi still didn't trust her, but he had started to loosen up. And the infant…

The infant was soaking up as much attention as he could. He almost never left her side, and for once had actually started acting like an infant. She had named him Hinode, meaning sunset. He loved it and was always in hers or Kanna's arms.

Lucy got up and told them that they were leaving. "Where are we going?" Kanna asked.

"We're going to my friends. We can't leave them, and they'll help us defeat _him._ " She said, walking out of the clearing. "They're only an hour's walk away."

An hour later, they ended up at a barrier. "I had to make sure that they didn't go looking for me." She explained, breaking the barrio with one touch. "They must've weakened it a lot. I hope nobody got hurt."

The others looked at each other. What if they didn't like them? What if they convinced Hana to get rid of them?

"Home, sweet home!" Lucy yelled, getting Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's camps' attention.

"Lucy! Where were you? What happened? Why did you put up a barrier? Are you hurt? Why did it take so long to come-" Kagome stopped her rant when she saw her friend's companions.

"Why did you lock us up in a stupid-" Inuyasha also stopped when he saw them.

"Well… this is awkward."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Thanks for following Aziana (amazing name!)**

 _An hour later, they ended up at a barrier. "I had to make sure that they didn't go looking for me." She explained, breaking the barrio with one touch. "They must've weakened it a lot. I hope nobody got hurt."_

 _The others looked at each other. What if they didn't like them? What if they convinced Hana to get rid of them?_

" _Home, sweet home!" Lucy yelled, getting Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's camps' attention._

" _Lucy! Where were you? What happened? Why did you put up a barrier? Are you hurt? Why did it take so long to come-" Kagome stopped her rant when she saw her friend's companions._

" _Why did you lock us up in a stupid-" Inuyasha also stopped when he saw them._

" _Well… this is awkward."_

Soon, all of the inus' groups had come over to see the girl's new companions. The hanyou shook out of his daze first, drawing Tessaiga. "Lucy, why are you with them? Get out of the way!"

She took a step forward, drawing her own sword. "You wanna fight? Fight me then."

"WIND-"

"DEVIL'S-"

"SIT!"

"Heel."

Lucy groaned as she sat up. "What'd do that for?!"

"You deserved it." She said, laughing with Hakudoshi.

"Oh, you think it's funny?" She said, watching as Kanna stopped but the boy kept laughing. "It's on." She ran up and nearly tickled the life out of him.

"Mercy! Mercy!" He yelled in between giggles. She stopped and walked over to where there camps were. When nobody followed her, she sighed and turned around.

"I've learned that I'm the daughter of Naraku. My brothers and sisters wish to join an alliance with you. Now let's get back before I get angry." They all went back to camp, except for Inuyasha and Jaken who both felt like it was stupid and that they were all crazy. When they arrived, Shippo couldn't stop himself from pouncing on the girl.

"Okay! I'm glad to be back too!" She laughed, placing the kitsune down. "I'm sure you've met Rin before." Both she and Shippo nodded. "Well allow me to introduce my siblings; Kagura, Hakudoshi, Kanna and Hinode. Kanna, Hakudoshi, why don't you four go and get acquainted with each other." They nodded and walked off. She sat down, a frightened Hinode in her arms. She leaned down and whispered "Hush little one. You are safe here." He fell asleep in an instant.

Sesshomaru watched the scene fold out in front of him. The girl was baffling, that was for sure. She had told them very important information, cracked a few jokes, and was still able to act like a true sister or mother figure should. He sat down at the base of a tree near the fire. The miko tended the fire while Kagura watched them warily.

"So, what happened out there?" Sango asked, sitting next to Kirara and Miroku.

"I was kidnapped by He-who-must-not-be-named." She looked at Kagome. "Not Voldemort. Anyway, I woke up in a field of flowers where I met my dead mother. She told me who my father was and told e that if I freed my siblings, I could have a family." She looked over at Sesshomaru, who knew what she was talking about. "I freed myself of the chains and strengthened them so that he didn't notice that I had escaped. Then I found them, took them to one of the clearings that we had gone to, and stole back their hearts. I then gave them the love that they deserved and took them back here."

They stayed silent for a few moments before the imp came back, squawking his head off. "Can I kill the imp?"

Sesshomaru looked up at her. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

She slumped back. "You're no fun." She then smiled mischievously and gave Hinode to Kagura before slinking up behind Sesshomaru. She sent a copy out to make a diversion, which was caught instantly. Before he even knew it, the copy disappeared and the real one tackled him. He was in such a state of shock that he didn't eve move when she said "One, two, three I WIN!" and jumping up off of him. Everyone watched, mortified of what he would do to her. Lucy walked over to the laughing kids, her own shoulders shaking slightly from laughter. She didn't realize that he had gotten up until she was being dragged away by the back of her clothing. Everyone watched as she was dragged into the forest, her boots leaving a railroad-like pattern in the dirt.

"Goodbye my friends!" She wailed. "I leave everything in Kagome's possession, except for the Harry Potter books which go the Kagura!" They watched as the duo disappeared.

"Should we go save her?" Kagura asked in bewilderment.

"Nah. Sesshomaru won't kill her." Kagome said. "Who wants super?"

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked, still being dragged by Sesshomaru. He ignored her and continued to drag her. "Fine, ignore me then." She got bred after a few moments and decided to sing while she was waiting.

" _All those days, watching from the windows. All those years, outside looking in. All that time, never even knowing just how blind I've been."_

He stopped and stared at her. "What? Didn't you know I could sing? Oh well."

He looked up. "We're here."

It was so beautiful. Silver flowers stretched on, thousands of fireflies dancing around them. Lucy immediately got up and started dancing around with them, continuing the song.

" _Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here, suddenly I see. Standing here, it's all so clear, I'm where I'm meant to be and at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted, and at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted."_ She looked up at him. _"All at once, everything looks different, now that I see you."_ She reached up and placed her lips on his. Her lips were soft and delicate, but firm and unwavering, just like her. Soon he was kissing her back with just as much tenderness. They stood there for what felt like hours before she broke the kiss, a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"You are _my_ Hana." He said, pulling a strand of hair away from her beautiful face.

"I love you too." She said, slowly walking towards the campsite. He followed her, trying to understand how she had stolen his heart so easily.


	9. Chapter 9

**IT'S SUMMER! I survived another year of middle school! By the way, I am holding a contest: first person to guess my first name (If it is both a boy and girl name, such as Jayden, you have to name gender) first wins! You can only make 3 guesses per chapter I upload, not counting the chapters before this one. This will continue on until someone guesses correctly. Thanks for following/favoriting felinepower1229 (YES! Go cats!), Ky-123payno and mayonakahora! Now enjoy!**

 _She reached up and placed her lips on his. Her lips were soft and delicate, but firm and unwavering, just like her. Soon he was kissing her back with just as much tenderness. They stood there for what felt like hours before she broke the kiss, a goofy grin plastered on her face._

" _You are my Hana." He said, pulling a strand of hair away from her beautiful face._

" _I love you too." She said, slowly walking towards the campsite. He followed her, trying to understand how she had stolen his heart so easily._

"WIND SCA-"

"SIT!"

Lucy sighed. "What happened?" She asked, eying the hanyou-shaped crater.

"The kid had the nerve to throw a boulder at me!" A voice said from the crater.

She looked over to the smiling child. "Hakudoshi, what did we say about using telekinesis to harm people?"

His head dropped. "Only use it on your enemies." He looked up at her. "But he was trying to take Shippo's food, and I made sure that the boulder didn't hit him _too_ hard."

"Okay, I guess if it didn't hit him too hard…"

"Why are you supporting him?!"

She turned over and looked at him. "Because he's my family." She turned over to her siblings. "Now, let's finish that story!"

Kagome saw the book and squealed. "What part are you at?"

"Harry just got past the enchantments guarding the stone." Lucy said, starting the chapter. Everyone listened intently, even the ones that didn't even know the name of the book. The girl's voice was so captivating, Naraku himself could be there and nobody would notice. No one spoke up until she had finished, and even them they didn't talk for several moments.

"I almost feel sorry for Snape." Kagura said after a few minutes.

"You should _always_ feel sorry for Snape." Lucy said, Kagome nodding her head in agreement. "Now, off to bed!" They all grumbled but eventually fell asleep. Soon, only she and the infant were awake, who was tossing and turning in her arms. "I'm guessing another song tonight?" he nodded and sat still as he listened to her song.

" _A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartaches. Whatever you wish for, you keep. Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling thru. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true."_

Sesshomaru watched as his Hana sang the child to sleep. 'She would be a good mother.' He thought, her voice also lulling him to sleep. His struggles to stay awake stopped when she whispered, "I'll take watch tonight. Go to sleep."

Lucy spent the entire night awake, slowly recharging her powers. She was going to contact her sensei tomorrow. The people around her were good fighters, but not good with working together. When she got up, she went over to her bag and pulled out a mirror. She tapped on it, hoping that he would answer after a month of no communication. Kagome was the first to wake up, and made breakfast for the rest of the group. It took 20 minutes for everyone to wake up and for the mirror to answer.

"What do you want, brat?"

"Code blue, old geezer."

"Cold blue? How many?

"Four humans, nine demons, and one half demons. And also a code purple."

"CODE PURPLE! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME SOONER! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Feudal Japan. Go through the mirror." Five minutes later, a man in his mid-40s stepped through the mirror, carrying a bag similar to Lucy's. He stepped through the mirror and sighed.

"Man, it's great to be back. What year is it?"

"1516." Kagome replied. **(AN: I know that's not right, but for it to work, it has to be 2016 in the future!)**

"Wow. It's been almost 200 years." He said, a faraway look in his eye. "I wonder how the pups are doing."

"You've _been_ here before?" Lucy asked voice in hysterics.

He gave her a look. "Of course I have. How do you think you got to the future?"

"Explain." She said, leaving no room for argument.

"Your mother had the ability to control time." He explained. "She came to me and saved my life, telling me that in return that I would take her child to the future and train her in the art of demon magic. I didn't have a choice, so I left you at the doorstep of a young couple and waited until you were old enough to be taught. I knew that one day you would return here, just like your mother proclaimed you to. Though she said it wouldn't happen until you were at least 25." He smiled. "Took you long enough to figure it out, runt." Lucy had no idea what he was talking about until Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin.

"How dare you wear his scent!"

"Because it is my scent." He replied calmly, before turning back to Lucy. "Do you remember those stories I told you?"

"The King of the West? How could I forget?"

"Well, those stories were true." He said. "I am, Inu no Taisho, the king of the Western lands." Everyone watched as his hair grew longer and his face sharpened and regained its youth. His demon markings appeared, and everyone but Lucy and the Inu brothers bowed to him.

"Father?"

"Dad?"

"My sons." He said, squeezing the life out of both of them. "Look how big you've grown." He looked over to Inuyasha questioningly.

"He was pinned to a tree for 50 years." Lucy said, answering his unspoken question.

"I see." He said, turning to look at the others. "Stand up, you twits. I'm not the lord of the west anymore." He looked over to Lucy. "Code blue, huh? Is this the group?" She nodded. "Well, this will be easier to do at the palace."

"You have a PALACE?"

"No, brat. It ain't mine anymore." He turned to Sesshomaru. "You know the way, correct?" He nodded. "Well then let's get going!" A tugging on his leg made him look down to see a little girl on his pant leg.

"You're Seshomaru-sama's father?" She asked, big doe eyes warming his heart

"Yes I am." He said his voice softer than usual. "And who might you be?"

"Rin mi 'lord!"

"Rin, get ready for departure."

"Yes mi 'lord!" she said, immediately packing up camp. "Come on, master Jaken, or you'll get left behind again."

"NO! WAIT FOR ME, MI'LORD!"

Everyone laughed and headed for the Western Palace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello fellow muggles! Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews pepsiluv2011 and mayonakahora! Pepsiluv2011 made me realize that I'm going a little too fast-pace. Thank you for telling me and I will try and go a little bit slower! I then realized how many gaps there are in the story so I will now use this chapter for flashbacks to explain. Please ask if you have any questions!**

Lucy sighed as she sat down on the bench. Her 'parents' were having another argument and she needed a break from home. Her new master- no, _sensei_ \- was off on a mission in China. Apparently a demon had been spotted there and the superstitious people had decided to call for help. Since demons were so rare in the modern era, he had left immediately not wanting 'someone else to claim his prize,' as he put it. With him gone, she was bored out of her 16 year old mind. Her 'demon magic' as her sensei put it was growing stronger and she didn't exactly know how to control it yet. So, she sat there, her anger slowly dissipating.

"Excuse me?" She looked over and saw a girl, no older than 10, approach her. "Can I sit next to you?" She nodded and made room for the girl. "My name's Kagome."

"It's dangerous to give your name to strangers." She said, watching the girl with slight interest.

"Are you dangerous?" This caught her off guard. Had the girl heard her earlier thoughts?

"Yes." She said after a moment. "I'm a dangerous woman; many people are, so you better be careful."

The young girl looked up at her. "You don't look dangerous." She laughed.

"I don't do I? Well Kagome, my name's Lucy."

"Lucy. That's a pretty name."

"Kagome's a pretty name too." And soon they became best friends.

 **(At Lucy's apartment.)**

A 12 year old Kagome sat on her friend's couch, waiting for her to return. Lucy had left a couple of hours ago after Kagome's parents had dropped her off. She was worried for her friend. Lucy then came in, battered and bruised. "Lucy!" She screamed, running over to the 18 year old.

"Hey Kagome. Let's go have some supper." Lucy said, acting like nothing had happened.

"What happened? Why are you injured? Are you gonna be okay? Do we need to call for an ambulece? Wha-"

"Kagome." Said girl looked up at her friend. "I'm fine. Juct a few scratches, that's all. The other guys got much worse." She watched her friend walk into the kitchen. "Now, let's forget that this ever happened and have some dinner."

They never discussed Lucy's weird outings since. Lucy did allow Kagome to bandage he wounds. That's how she learned to take care of people with both minor and major injuries.

"Hey Kagome, watcha reading?" She squealed when she saw the book. "Harry Potter? I love that book! I have a copy too!" They immediately bonded even more over the seven-book literature and called themselves the book's #1 fans.

 **Hello! I know it's a short chapter and a rushed one, but I'm working on it! Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for taking so long! I've been in Florida without electronics for the past 2-3 weeks. Thank you for liking/following/reviewing pepsiluv2011 (again), ArisuTamaZuki, jenniferprignano and sirenssorrow! Enjoy!**

It had been 3 weeks and they still hadn't reached the western palace. Lucy hadn't slept through any of it, watching over the camp and killing demons that were after the Shikon jewel. Inu no Taisho's aura was attracting more attention and they were always fighting demons. They were currently fighting a purple and green reptilian like demon that Lucy had dubbed 'evil Barney' since it first arrived. She was about to attack when it hit her with its spiky tail, causing not only a giant wound in her arm but also snapping the purple jewel-incrusted necklace (which no one other than Sesshomaru had noticed until now) in half. She cursed enough to make a sailor blush before killing the beast and running into the forest.

Everyone stared in the direction she had disappeared in before someone spoke up. "What the hell was that?" it was Inuyasha.

"That necklace and her sword shift into her instrument. She calls it both her violin and baseline." Sesshomaru said, which made his father let out an even longer chain of swear words.

"I told her to have a sturdy baseline." He turned to the rest of the group. "Lucy is a shadow demon, the only full demon of her kind. Her grandmother was an evil demon and was cursed to where her two children would each have a hideous child. Lucy's baseline not only controls her shadow magic but also hides her full demon form. She was supposed to be a hideous beast forever, but not only was she hidden in a human body, but Naraku's genes strengthened her control over her appearance. Once her baseline is broken, she gains her demon appearance and under extremely emotional cases, her bloodlust. Luckily that isn't the case and she's just scared of hurting us. I'm pretty sure that her cousin is alive as well. He's a half demon, the only other shadow demon alive and is not able to have a human appearance other than when he turns human once a year. I think his name was Janojo… or maybe Janaji…"

"Jinenji is Lucy's cousin?" He nodded. "I did not see that coming. Doesn't he live nearby, Inuyasha?" The miko asked.

"Yeah. He and the villagers live on the other side of the forest." He said.

"We have to go after Lucy! You know what the villagers did to Jinenji. Imagine what they'll do to her!" With that they sped off into the forest.

Lucy cringed as she tore through the trees, putting as much distance between her and her friends as possible. The last time she was like this, she had snapped a guy's neck in half. She didn't know _what_ she would do to them when she transformed-

She screamed and hit the ground. She could feel her bones snapping, her skin ripping apart and reattaching itself. Transforming unwillingly was always the hardest part (she had never transformed willingly, other than transforming back into her normal self). She clenched her teeth together as she felt the pain receding. She hadn't blacked out, which meant that she had her own mind. She heard a snap and turned to the source.

In the three weeks that Lucy had been bonding with her siblings, her dreams were filled with memories and teachings. She learned that she was the last of her kind besides her hanyou cousin and that their looks were the aftermath of their grandmother's dark deeds. She knew that due to the curse that he would look similar to her demon form but she didn't expect them to look _that_ similar. He looked like her mirror image, except he had short black hair and blue eyes in contrast to her still red hair and green eyes. She also had more curves and less scars. She inched away from him, still not trusting herself in this state.

"Don't be frightened. It's safe here. I won't harm you." She was shocked. He thought she was scared of _him._ He was kind, and just wanted to help her. Deciding that she could trust herself not to harm him, she slowly approached him. He was much bigger than her, about a foot taller and better built than her. She tried to speak, but it came out as more of a grunt, having never tried to talk in this form.

"It's okay. I'm gonna take you back to my home, okay? I'm sure Ma will be happy to meet you." He took her hand and led her back to his herb farm where he and his ma lived. He walked over to the house and called for his ma.

The old woman walked out of the house and stopped in her tracks when she noticed the demon trailing behind her son. "Who might you be?" She asked.

It took a few tries, but eventually got out "Hana" and "Buranchi niece."

"You're Buranchi's niece?" she nodded. "We were told that his sister and niece died a long time ago. Jinenji, meet your cousin Hana." As soon as she said this, Lucy passed out, slowly changing back to her human-like form.

"There." Inu no Taisho said, holding up Lucy's newly-repaired baseline. "She should be changing back into her normal form now."

It took them another two hours to find her, special herbs that Jinenji had put up to protect the villagers throwing them off scent. When they did find her, she was at Jinenji's herb farm, laughing at said half demon's joke. They were acting just as two cousins should, and everyone who had already met Jinenji was glad that he had someone to bond with. When Lucy saw them approaching, she ran up and hugged the closest one, which happened to be Jaken.

"Ah! Let go of me!" He shouted while trying to squirm out of her death-like grip.

"Nope! You were the closest so you get the hugs." She replied, stopping when she heard Inuyasha quietly laughing at the imp. "Does Inuyasha want a hug too?" She said, replacing Jaken with Inuyasha.

After that she decided that everyone got a hug. She hugged everyone in the group (being cautious of Miroku's hands) and at last went to Sesshomaru. She spread her arms out and gave him a big smile. "Come on." She said, throwing herself around him. Everyone froze, thinking that this was the end for her. They were definitely surprised when he reciprocated her action, wrapping his arms around her and adding a small kiss to the crown of her head.

It took everyone a few minutes (except Rin) to realize that they were already heading out, Lucy having already said goodbye to Jinenji and his mom. Rin stared at the group before asking "Why aren't you following them? They already left us behind." Lucy, due to her advanced hearing, heard the girl and chuckled to herself, watching her companion's mouth twitch into a smile that made her finally feel like she belonged.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been five days since Lucy's "transformation." Overnight, the weight of the situation seemed to smack Lucy in the face. She refused to speak with any of them, only speaking to Sesshomaru through thoughts when necessary. What had happened was obviously a sore spot for her, and she ended up almost attacking Inuyasha for questioning her about it. She hated having that much power, having enough strength to kill a man without even trying. There had been multiple occasions where she had lost her past baseline, a small ring made out of a pebble in her mentor's backyard. In those instances, she was stronger and faster, but she was also more… animalistic, often growling and snapping at people for no apparent reason. After a while, her mentor had forbidden her from taking off the ring, never explaining why. A month later her ring cracked while she was sparring with someone her sensei had hired. The next thing she remembered was lying on the ground, the man's head lying limply on his shoulder.

After that, Inu no Taisho (or "Tai", as he went by) trained her differently. She was no longer Luciana Kobayashi, his privately taught Karate student. She wasn't Lucy, the naive child that he had agreed to teach the use of spiritual fighting, either. She was now Kareta Hana, the non-human that he taught to control her temper and strength. She was taught to be cunning and smart, how to meditate and how to end a fight, rather than start it.

She had cracked her baseline more than once, Tai fixing it mere seconds later. But she had always blacked out, unknowing of what had happened until it was already over. It was different now. She had never felt so… _powerful,_ and it terrified her. Was it because she had replaced her baseline with a non-familiar one? Or was the Feudal Era somehow empowering her to do things she was never able to do before? Either way, the amount of power that she had felt terrified her, and she prayed that she never had to go through that again.

Lucy was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Sesshomaru, who merely looked back ahead. ' _We're here.'_ Confused, she looked to where he was facing and let out a gasp.

The palace was beautiful. It stood several stories high, it's tallest spire mere feet away from touching the clouds above it. Flowers of every hue surrounded the perimeter, climbing slightly up the moss on the thick stone walls. It stood upon a _very_ large mountain, and for a second Lucy wondered how long it took humans to climb up it. She then realized that they probably _didn't_ and that there were most likely only demons in there. She glanced back at her human and half-human companions- Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Rin. She silently prayed that they would be treated well. She was suddenly picked up as she was flown up the mountain. She let out a small scream in surprise and saw a brief smile on Sesshomaru's features before she was set down. Once everyone had caught up, they soon found themselves directly outside of the palace. Two soldiers- both lizard demons- bowed and opened the massive oak doors to allow Lord Sesshomaru and his comrades' entrance. They were confused as to why he had brought so many people, as it was usually only the human and the kappa, but they didn't question it. They both knew the consequences, and each valued their life over sating their curiosity.

The inside was colder than it should be. Torches lined the halls on either side, but only a few of them were lit. They had low staff, mainly because it was only visited by Sesshomaru once a month, at most. It used to be only once every two years, but Rin had become transfixed with the place, so he had promised her that they would visit frequently. When he told Lucy this, the effect was instantaneous. She was still just as broken and silent as she had been for the past few days, but her smile instantly lit up the long corridor that they were currently in. Her shoulders shook and tears streamed down her face. Her friends- no, her _family_ \- rushed over, desperate to find out what was wrong, but stopped when they realized that she was _laughing._

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked, and Kagome almost sat him for being so brash. Lucy had basically been in shock for the past few days, and she was afraid that Inuyasha's bold behavior would pull her back into her shell.

Lucy stayed silent for a few moments as she continued laughing, bracing herself against a wall so she wouldn't fall over. She was oblivious to the looks she was given as she attempted to stop the tears of pain and laughter that streaked down her face.

" _She has you wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?"_ Her voice was quiet, if a little shaky, but everyone in the group heard it. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he glared at her.

"She does _not._ " He growled out, giving her a glare that would bring most humans and demons to their knees. Lucy gripped his arm to steady herself, her face damp and eyes filled with mirth.

" _Sure she doesn't."_ She wheezed out, wiping the tears off of her face. She soon got her silent giggles in check, but the huge smile never left her face. Her friends and family watched the interaction fondly, happy that she was smiling again.

The servants watching as they did their jobs were confused. This girl, who showed no signs of any noble upbringing, not only made fun of Lord Sesshomaru but also used his arm as physical support. How was she still alive?

Sesshomaru noticed the servants' gazes and let out a low growl. They all jumped and went back to their tasks. He quickly led the group through the castle to a long hallway. There were 6 rooms total: the first on the left for Taisho; second on the left for Miroku and Inuyasha; third on the left for Kagome, Sango and Kirara; first on the right for Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi and Hinode; second on the right for Rin and Shippo; the last one on the right for Sesshomaru and Lucy. It wasn't until the sleeping arrangements were listed that Lucy had realized how big her family had truly become. Before it had only been Kagome and Taisho- she had never once considered her adopted parents as family. Now the number of people she cared about had exploded She could name over a dozen people she cared about without even trying. They were her family now, and she wouldn't give them up for the world.

"Well, I guess we should go ahead and get started," Taisho said, walking back through the hallways.

"Get started with what?" Kagome asked as she and the rest followed him back outside.

"Code Blue. It means 'Trainees that need their butts kicked." He said, unsheathing his sword.

"It does not!" Lucy shouted. "It _means_ that I have people that need work on teamwork and well-thought-out strategies." She had also unsheathed her sword.

"Either way, you're getting your ass kicked." He smiled, his grin somewhat feral.

She snorted. "Yeah, right." With that, she lunged.


End file.
